


Impression

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton had barely arrived in time to prepare for the Hatching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impression

The first egg cracked, and the noise of the crowd combined with the tension and excitement had the air buzzing nearly as audibly as the hum of the dragons surrounding the Hatching Grounds. Benton could feel it vibrating, shaking him to his bones. Add to it the heat he was wholly unaccustomed to rising from the sands and he was truly overwhelmed.

The small portion of his brain still capable of thought wondered if the other boys surrounding him were experiencing the same thing. Likely not. Most of them had been to the Grounds prior to now, either because they'd been found on earlier Searches, or already lived in the Weyrs. Benton had barely arrived in time to prepare for the Hatching.

A sudden surge startled him as the Candidates’ desire to Impress a dragonet propelled them forward. Unprepared for the movement, he toppled to the ground, biting back harsh words as the heated sand scraped and burned his hands and face. He shook his head, wiping off the sand, but stopped as he felt a nudge at his side. Turning, he met eyes swirling blue-green with amusement and affection. The surge of love and acceptance he felt completely wiped away his awareness of anything else around him; he could only stare back in wonder.

Then the bronze dragonet bumped him again, waddling closer on unsure legs to lick a swipe across his cheek. _B’ton_ , he heard as clearly as if it was spoken. _Up, now, so we can leave the heat. You’ll be better. I can be fed, and **I’ll** be better, too._ The dragonet’s – Dieth, he suddenly knew – eyes swirled to red at the thought of food, whirling faster. Benton – no, it was B’ton now, wasn’t it? – stood quickly and gathered Dieth to him, mindful of his still wet wings, and claws that looked sharp despite their egg-dampness.

“I’ll get you whatever you need, don’t worry,” he answered aloud, the words a promise of more than just a meal.

 _No worries_ , the dragonet responded contentedly, snuggling into B’ton’s arms. _It will be good._


End file.
